Let Them Eat Cake
by Mable
Summary: *Post-Next Stop, North Pole* When Sky and Sparky suddenly reveal it's their creation day, 6 and the twins must jump into action to find an adequate gift. Or, perhaps, make one. They'll need all the help and ingredients they can get, but will they pull it off? 6xSky, 4xSparky. Request fic.
**Mable: This is a birthday gift and request fic for my dear friend Skyler the Elf Owl. Unfortunately, her birthday was actually last Wednesday, and a slew of things triggered me to be a week late on posting. Sky, I'm sorry about this massive delay, but I hope it is still the birthday gift that you deserve for being so patient! I don't own 9; Sky and Sparky belong to Skyler, Moss belongs to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Let Them Eat Cake**_

It had been a couple of months since the 'Christmas Miracle', as the Stitchpunks called it. The train ride was over but had not been forgotten in the slightest, not when numerous new Stitchpunks had been dropped in with them. It had been a bit overwhelming for One at first, but it was certainly a good thing in the long run. The Stitchpunks all got along, some even better than others, and until now there hadn't been a problem. Though now there was something that had Six sprinting towards the twins' study with horror on his face.

Nobody else noticed when he had separated himself from the group and dashed back through the Library. This was good, as Six knew the twins were who he needed, and as he stumbled into the sphere shaped room they called their study he gasped out. "Three, Four! We- We have- I need help!" He was panting a bit; Six wasn't too out of shape but wasn't exactly known for athletic abilities. The twins were another story and quickly dropped down from a high cubby, climbing onto their scale lift and swinging down to where the frantic Artist stood.

It wasn't until they were both in front of him with curious optics that he blurted out. "Sky and Sparky, they just- They just mentioned that _today_ is their creation day." His mismatched optics widened, " _Today!_ I can't- I haven't done anything! I don't even know what to do!" The twins' reactions actually differed quite a bit. Three looked a bit concerned and thoughtful in what they could do. Four's face contorted into the same fear that was on Six's. They were both in the same boat; Sparky and Sky had become very close to Four and Six, but neither had any clue what to do.

Three's optics flickered in questioning towards her sister, _"Can't we make gifts? It doesn't seem too difficult."_ Yet Four's response was a fury of panic, " _But what gifts could we possibly make in a single day?! Oh dear, I wish I would've known!"_ Six seemed to somehow get the jest of what they were saying, or made his own correct judgement, and spoke. "I can't make a good drawing this quickly- Not like this! It's… Unnatural." Naturally Six's artistic gift didn't stand well under pressure and he looked between the two of them.

Four was still in a panic as she mentally listed. " _Flowers? No. A jewel? No, no. Maybe we could watch a film together? No, no, we do that all the time already!"_ Three sent her sister an amused smile and turned to Six, beckoning him back to the large book that she started to flip through. It didn't take too long until Four pulled herself together enough to assist. Eventually the book flipped to a pasted page of clippings, pictures, and such from a birthday party with a group of humans. Three pointed to one picture in particular.

It looked to be an advertisement of some kind where a group of humans sat around the table. Balloons seemed to be hanging in the air around them, they were all wearing strangely pointed hats, and in the center of the table was what Six recognized as a cake, foodstuff that humans ate. Three pointed further, " _We could make that!"_ Six tilted her head and Four looked to her, " _Make what? The party? I'm certain the others are probably preparing a party as it is…"_ Three quickly shook her head, _"No, no, that! The cake! We could bake a cake!"_

Four looked dumbstruck as Six finally noticed what she was pointing at, "The cake? You know how to make it?" Three nodded, Four shook her head, and with the two torn they took over through a nearby recipe book to see what cake recipes they could find. Six would then write down the ones they found. Unfortunately there was a growing trend in ingredients that they were starting to notice. Most of the recipes called for ingredients like milk, eggs, butter, mayonnaise, and such. The second the twins saw these ingredients the recipes were skipping.

"So…" Six started quietly, "A lot of these need things that come from animals, and they don't keep as well…" He exhaled a bit in distress, "Maybe this won't work. How can we make a cake when all of the things we need aren't- don't exist anymore?" Four and Three tried to think it over. Three was almost ready to try something new while Four was a bit more reluctant to give up on the idea. She protested that maybe there was dried milk, or dried eggs, or something to substitute it. Then in a sudden change, Six, who was doubtful, perked greatly.

"Moss!" he chirped in delight. "Moss might know! He has a lot of stuff in his greenhouse. Maybe he knows things that could replace the missing ingredients." Three and Four looked to each other, their optics flickering in concern before nodding, then turning back to Six and nodding in agreement. Without further ado the three hurried out of the Library while everyone was still distracted. The Greenhouse wasn't too far away and, regardless of Six's wavering stamina, the three were certainly light enough on their feet that they got there in good time.

Three and Four found Moss in the front working on his spinach plants. They rushed to him as Six somewhat limped tiredly after them. Immediately the twins burst into a series of rapid hand gestures that were only partial signing moves. It was almost as though the two were speaking at the same time even though silent, and Moss' optics darted back and forth in an attempt to figure out what they were trying to say. Finally he raised a hand and waved them down, getting them to calm and signaling them to slow down.

The twins finally calmed enough and began to eagerly sign, still managing to finish each other's sentences. " _We need a cake for Sky and Sparky's birthday and we need help with ingredients. Can you help us?"_ Moss hummed and thought for a moment, pulling back to tap on his scythe handle. After about five or six seconds the twins started to lose faith, but Moss then smile, nodded, and beckoned them back into the greenhouse. They followed him further back through the numerous plants. Six almost jumped when Moss suddenly started to speak.

"I don't know much on baking, but it is certainly possible. I guess you have trouble with perishable goods." Moss' English was still somewhat broken, but it was getting better. He had stopped needing to use German words as crutches as much and was trying to speak more, regardless if he couldn't judge his volume. He stopped at a certain group of plants and brought out a large vegetable. It was elongated, green, and still secured to the plant. The twins looked over it and flickered their optics in curiosity.

Soon Three was petting over its exterior and knocking on it while Four was checking the vine at the end. "Umm… Moss, this will work?" Six asked, making sure the Cultivator was able to see his lips. "The book said we needed milk and eggs. This vegetable can replace it?" Moss gave a half shrug and a nod, "I believe so. This is a zucchini also. The zucchini should replace some of the liquid ingredients. I have others as well; flour, sugar, oil-." He was listing them off when halfway down Six jumped out and gave him a tight hug.

"Moss, you saved us!" he cried in delight and Moss gave an amused chuckle and patted his head. Four turned towards the striped male and shook her head, _"Not yet! We're not safe until we have the cake in hand!"_ She hurried over and made an image of the cake on the ground to accentuate it. They knew they had to begin work immediately and without further waiting they started gathering the things. It was a long process of circulating to various plants and collecting different items. Then it was even a longer process to gather the water and Moss' stored powder ingredients.

Thankfully Moss had a sort of oven. Though calling it a true oven was a stretch. It was mostly a box of metal that was buried in a mound of dirt and used to bake pottery, but the twins believed it would work well enough. Six eagerly stirred the ingredients as the others added into a small bowl, with Moss dividing them and the twins then calculating the amount needed for the size of the cake. It wasn't long until it was into what almost looked like a pan and was shoved into the oven. Six and Moss were on immediate oven duty at this point.

The twins decided to go to the front of the greenhouse to pick berries to top the cake. This would've normally been uneventful, save Four repeatedly asking questions about whether it was a good enough gift and Three repeatedly giving the same answer, but something changed. Out of the corner of Four's optic she noticed something outside of the greenhouse and then gawked at it. She barely managed to tug Three's coattail, who looked over in confusion and then clenched up at the sight.

There was none other than five Stitchpunks journeying over towards them through the Emptiness. This would be Nine, Five, Two, two extras who the twins especially didn't want to see, Sparky and Sky. In one fleeting moment the two were suddenly there and the gift was at risk for being spoiled. The two's optics flickered in panic as the group entered through the latch door and approached them. "Hey, you two!" Nine called to them happily. "We were wondering where you ran off to!" Neither could figure out how they followed them, but they assumed Six must have said something on the way out.

They forced smiles and waves as they approached. Sparky immediately came forward to give Four a warm hug, "We missed you at the party! You wouldn't believe it, One started dancing… And his eyes got a little strange…" He tried to describe it as Five and Two snickered amongst themselves. "Oh yes. You'd be surprised how One can lighten up with a little _persuasion,_ " Two casually remarked in a knowing way. Four nodded and went along with it, but Sparky noticed her anxiousness. "Are you okay? You look a little strange."

She shook her head quickly to deny it and looked to Sky who started by. "Is Six with Mr. Moss?" she inquired, but was cut off when Three suddenly dove in front of her instead. The Librarian looked frantic and then covered by pointing to the berries. "Need help?" Nine made a friendly guess and Three gave a relieved smile and nodded. Four almost thought they were in the clear as Nine and Five approached the low growing berries, Sparky looking interested as well, but Two popped that fantasy bubble. "Let me just check on Moss for a moment. I need to ask him about the rose bushes anyway."

Almost immediately Sky followed suite, "I'll come too." She looked concerned and the twins assumed maybe Six had blew her off earlier or something. Most likely so that he could scramble and get a gift, one that she would now see. They knew they couldn't make any more of a scene and as they walked off Four dropped her head into her hands. Three reassuringly patted her back, _"Moss and Six can cover it. I'm sure of it! Now let's go gather more berries; Sparky's looking over here and looks rather lonely."_

Four smiled and looked back to see Sparky nearby, plucking a strawberry off of the plant as he watched her curiously. He smiled once she looked to him and she decided to relax her fears for a moment. Instead the two began to continue their work, without revealing the reason they were collecting the berries. Needless to say, Six and Moss were both surprised when Two and Sky suddenly appeared from the garden. "Afternoon, you two!" Two greeted with a wave and Six flinched, Moss noticing his reaction and looking back to see them.

"Hey, Six," Sky quietly added in and approached in relief. "You left so quickly earlier. I was a little worried." The Artist smiled honestly, "I-I was just helping Moss with his things. That's all. I'm sorry I missed the party; I wanted to finish early." Sky smiled a bit more at the explanation, "Oh, no! It's okay, Six. What are you helping Moss with?" Her eyes went to the oven and she blinked. "It smells sort of sweet. What is that?" she asked curiously as the oven caught her attention. Six sputtered, "It's, uh, baked- Baking-."

"Baking pottery, of course!" Moss spoke out loud. He stood and smiled at his shorter guests. "It's a mix of water, clay, and brown sugar; my own recipe. Leaves the bowls with a sugar smell and a light gritty texture. We're baking pottery now, but cannot open the oven until completed or it may not bake through." The way he spoke, leaned on his scythe confidently, it was almost as though he really believed he was speaking the truth. Two perked in interest, "I've never heard such a method! You must let me see the bowls- When they're done, of course."

Six exhaled and now turned his attention on Sky, taking her hand. "Umm… Would you walk with me? We could go look at the flowers." Sky's face alit at the idea and he guided her to the flower patch. They wandered around for a bit, Four worked on the berries with Sparky, and Three kept an eye on the cake with Moss once she got away from the others. It wasn't until Moss deemed the cake ready that he sent her away and she attempted to discreetly collect the two. First she approached her twin, 'whispering' to her to get her away.

She quickly waved to Sparky and hurried off, clutching a few strawberries in her arms. Next, both twins headed down to where Six was with Sky. The two were clearly having a moment, as Six was midway through using his sharp fingers to cut a flower for her, but the twins knew this was more important for the moment. They eagerly rushed forward and beckoned him. Six covered himself quickly, "Oh, umm, Moss- Moss must need something… Here." He handed her the pale blue flower and smiled apologetically. "I'll be right back." Sky smiled and nodded, not suspicious at all.

The three made their way to Moss who had pulled out the cake's 'pan' and got the cake out onto a plate. It definitely wasn't perfect; it was shaped a little awkwardly and looked lumpy, but it smelled of sweet vanilla beans and cocoa, both of which had been added to it. The twins crushed the berries into a mash and under the instruction of Moss boiled them into a syrup. Six couldn't do anything other than keep watch, but he did, and when the syrup was done he took to the task of dribbling and smearing it over the top of the cake.

Then it was finally ready. The twins cheered together in relief as Six lifted the cake, "Can you two get Sky and Sparky together? I want them to see it at the same time!" They nodded eagerly and Three took off. Though Four slowed down and looked to Six in concern. "I won't drop it. I'll be careful, I promise," Six insisted and beckoned her back with his head. This managed to finally convinced her to go. She headed straight for Sky and guided the female back to the others still at the berry bushes. Moss accompanied Six who shortly afterwards headed over.

Nervousness filled Six as he prepared to reveal himself to the group, hiding behind some of the leaves. "Okay," he whispered to himself as most likely Moss couldn't see his lips. "She'll love it. He'll love it. Just walk out there; they'll be looking at the cake, so I don't have to- I can just walk over." He nodded to himself and started around and towards the group. Then was immediately stopped when Nine suddenly appeared and nearly ran into him. In a moment the cake teetered back as Six struggled to keep from slamming into Nine.

Moss caught him as well and instead of going forwards the cake went back, bumping Six's front. He pulled it away and looked down in terror, only to see a light smudge of the berry glaze that had smeared on his front. The cake was almost completely intact other than that incredibly small defect. A smile broke onto his face while Nine profusely apologized, "Oh, Six, I'm so sorry! Are you- Is everything okay?" He looked down to the cake as well, probably not even knowing what it was, and the twins rushed over to see everything was fine.

Four soon took Six's side, Six offered her to help him carry but she declined as she didn't want to risk dropping it, and the two passed by with Three quietly moving Nine to the side with a smile. The two Stitchpunks approached Sky and Sparky who were now able to see the object. "Happy Creation Day!" Six finally exclaimed and Four clapped and had her own little, silent cheer for the two. "Is this cake?" Sparky asked in surprise, immediately taken by it. Sky's interest went to the Stitchpunks instead. "Y-You didn't have to do all this! How did- How did you even do this?!"

She was clearly delighted regardless of what she said, and this made Six very happy. "We got a lot of help from Moss and it was mostly Three's idea," he credited as he looked back and smiled at the two. Sparky broke in with an excited, "This is great! We haven't had anything like this since- Since Christmas! Thank you!" He then practically clasped onto Four, hugging her tightly in his arms. Her face alit in a bright blush of green and she hugged back excitedly, nuzzling affectionately into his neck as he returned the gesture into her hood.

Six handed the cake to Two as Sky approached. "I'll just cut this," Two explained with a warm smile and Six didn't argue. Instead Six looked to Sky who immediately began trying to clean the spot of berry puree off of his front. "And… There we go!" somehow rubbing it with her thumb had managed to cause it to somewhat fade. It would need an actual wash, but it was slightly better, and Sky then tasted the syrup. She hummed in delight at the taste and her optics seemed to almost shine. "It's great! I never expected you to be able to cook… But I guess that's an art too."

Six smiled back and prepared to say something, like give more credit to the twins, but he was interrupted by the female suddenly shifting forwards and pressing her lips to his striped cheek. Any words were silenced at this moment. "It's the best birthday- Creation day present I've ever gotten!" Sky gushed, blushing just as much as Six was starting to. His kissed cheek seemed to feel much warmer though, as though invisible lips were currently still lingering on it. He started to lean in as well and attempted to return the favor.

"Gather around, everyone! I should be able to cut a slice for each of us! With, of course, two large slices for our two Stitchpunks of honor," Two called to the others. This interrupted Six and his nerve gave in; he pulled back before he was able to kiss Sky back. Instead he dared enough to take her hand in his own, larger one, smiled affectionately, and they headed over to Two's side. It was a moment that neither of them, nor Sparky and Four, would forget. Their first Creation Day with their new families and with their budding relationships.

Six dreaded the prospect of trying to find a way to top it the next year. At least this time they would have the rest of the year with the siblings to figure it out.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: I looked over a lot of recipes before I wrote this and, indeed, it is very possible to make a cake without eggs and milk. More difficult, of course, but very possible. Just a fun fact for the day. XD Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
